Hello Natsu, Hello Lisanna
by lavawings
Summary: Lisanna has returned home after being away for 10 years. A lot can change in 10 years, people, places, & things. & the person Lisanna wanted to see & get back together w/ Natsu but he already has a family. What will happen when Natsu & Lisanna reunite? Find out in Hello Natsu, Hello Lisanna. Nalu & Roli, hinted Nali. Inspire by Hello & Someone like you by Adele. AU
Hello Natsu,
Hello Lisanna

It was an exciting Friday at the Strauss's home, the youngest sister had just returned home from a 10 year trip and the sibling were catching up while the older two did work in the kitchen. "So have things been over the years, I did read your emails and looked at the things you sent me, but tell what's been happening," Lisanna asked with a joyful smile on her.

"Oh, so much as happened. I'm engaged to Evergreen, Gray and Juvia just got married," Elfman spoke with pride as he washed dishes in his own manly way.

"Romeo got the internship at Fairy Tail working for Natsu, Wendy got into Saito University, and little Asuka started school," Mirajane said in a sing-song voice while she put up the dried dishes away.

"And what about Natsu," Lisanna questioned and Mirajane and Elfman stopped what they were doing and looked at Lisanna, "Why are you two acting like someone just died or something?"

"Its better if you hear it from Natsu," Elfman mumbled as he slowly got back to work on the dishes.

"No, I think we should tell her," Mirajane said and she turned to face Lisanna, "Natsu got married five years ago and he is a father now."

"What…," Lisanna spoke as she shook and tears flooded her eye before they began to fall to the tile floor of the kitchen, "Natsu's married… And he has a family…"

"I'm sorry Lisanna, he's moved on," Mirajane spoke as she ran to comfort her sister.

"He couldn't… Why… I love him," Lisanna whimpered and she began to let her sorrow and pain out through her tears that landed on her big sister's shoulder.

After hours and hours of crying, it was night and Lisanna had decided to get some sleep as she thought about how she would call Natsu the next morning and try to win him back.

It was a wonderful Saturday morning at the Dragneel household, Lucy Dragneel was making waffles for her loving family, Natsu, her husband, and Nashi, her daughter, who were still fast asleep. As Lucy finished up with breakfast for her family the house phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID and saw Strauss. "I wonder why Mirajane would be calling so early in the morning," Lucy spoke as she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Lisanna, is Natsu awake," Lisanna spoke and Lucy dropped the phone.

"Lisanna..," Lucy mumbled while unknown tears started to fall.

Then a little girl with light pink hair and brown eyes sleepily came walking in wearing a purple faux-wrap pajama top has cropped sleeves, frog-closure details, and contrast piping and matching pants have a piping at the cuffs an she carried a soft brown teddy bear. "Mommy, whats wrong," the little girl asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Lucy picked up the phone and hang it up while she said, "Nothing, sweet heart. I was just finishing breakfast."

The moment Nashi heard the word breakfast, she perked up and said, "Whats for breakfast?"

"I made Waffles," Lucy responded as she smiled and she wiped her tears away.

Meanwhile Lisanna stood in shock as she heard the dial tone of the phone. "Mira…," Lisanna cried out and her big sister came running in.

"Lisanna, whats wrong," Mirajane spoke as she ran to her sister's side..

"He didn't answer… Some girl did and hung up on but she knew me," Lisanna answered as cried out in sorrow and sadness.

"That was Lucy…I told you that Natsu was married…," Mirajane whispered softly as Lisanna put her head on Mira's shoulder.

It was a week later and Natsu and his family were at the park, Natsu was pushing Nashi on the swings as she called out, "Higher daddy! Higher!"

"Ok! Hold on," Natsu responded and he pushed her harder and the swing went higher and faster.

"WEE! This is fun daddy," Nashi called out and Lucy smiled as she watched the two while she wrote her book.

Meanwhile Lisanna watched them from the shadows of a group of trees, tears streamed down her face. "I can't ruin this for him, but I at least need some closure," Lisanna whispered then she stepped out of the shadows.

It was at that moment that Natsu looked up and he stopped pushing Nashi and stared at the Lisanna in complete shock. "Lisanna, what the," Natsu mumbled as he began to step away.

"Daddy, whats wrong," Nashi asked and Natsu glanced over at his little girl.

"Nothing, why don't you go to mommy, dad just saw that he needs to talk to," Natsu responded and he watched Nashi run over to Lucy then he walked over Lisanna.

"Hello, Natsu," Lisanna said with a sad smile gracing her face.

"Hi, Lis," Natsu spoke and he smiled a big toothy grin, "Its been a while…"

"Yeah, I see that a lot has changed while I was gone," Lisanna replied and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah," Natsu said as he fondly looked over at his family.

"I called your house a week ago," Lisanna spoke and Natsu looked over at her.

"I know…," Natsu responded and he stared at his feet as he felt ashamed of himself for not calling her back.

"Its okay that you didn't call me back," Lisanna whispered and she smiled at a very confused Natsu, "I wouldn't know what to do if my ex from 10 years ago either."

"So did you move on," Natsu asked and Lisanna shook her head.

"I didn't really try," Lisanna answered.

"Why not," Natsu questioned and Lisanna looked at Natsu with sadness in her eyes.

"I thought I have you still," Lisanna replied.

"But you were the one who broke up with me. You told me to move on," Natsu spoke.

"Yeah, I know," Lisanna whispered as tears filled her eyes, "Thats why I came here… I wanted to get some closure, you know, so I can move."

"And are getting it," Natsu asked and Lisanna stared at him.

"Yeah, I think I am," Lisanna said as she while she wiped away her tears.

"Good, cause I don't want one of best friends being unhappy because of me," Natsu spoke and Lisanna.

"Yeah, you're right," Lisanna replied and she kissed Natsu's cheek, "Thank you for everything, Natsu."

After that, Lisanna left and Natsu wandered back over to Nashi and Lucy. "So Natsu, what was that about," Lucy asked and Natsu looked at his wife.

"Just an old friend trying to get some closure," Natsu responded with a smile.

A few days had passed, and Lisanna was working on her next film and modeling job while she drank a chai tea latte and ate a blueberry muffin when a guy with black hair and red eyes walked up. "Hi, I'm Rogue," the guy said with a smile.

"Oh, hello, I'm Lisanna! I was told we are going be working on a movie together," Lisanna spoke as she stood up and held her hand out.

"Yes, it's a pleasure working with you," Rogue replied and he shook Lisanna's hand and they both felt a spark. From that moment on, a relationship between Rogue and Lisanna began to grow.

 **THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

So what did you think of that ending! I couldn't let Lisanna feel alone and sad, so I thought I put in a little RoLi in there at the end! I love Rogue and Lisanna, I think they would make a great couple! And does anyone see how the songs Hello and Someone Like You by Adele inspired this fic?! Anyways, I like to say sorry for not posting much lately since I haven't been feeling inspired lately and well with work its been hard. Don't worry tho, I still plan to keep writing! But a few reviews might help inspire me so if you would so kindly leave a review that would be appreciated! Thank you for reading!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
